


You are mine

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Cas confesses to Dean his deal with the Empty. Dean won't let CAS leave him again.





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was my first one shot, is very short, but I hope you like it!

"This isn't fair, Cass... Why you didn't tell me...?"

Dean was obfuscated. Cass confessed to him the truth about his deal with the Empty. The hunter couldn't allow it. He couldn't...

"Dean..." Castiel's voice sounded deep and sad, "You know why I had to do that..." Dean wasn't seeing him in the eyes. Cass approached him and tried to caught his friend's attention, "Please...," he continued, "I had to... You, Sam... Me... We couldn't lose Jack... We love him so much..."

"And I can't lose you, Not again..." Dean said, catching those blue eyes in his greens. Castiel remained quiet and breathless. Dean started to explore with his gaze those beautiful lines that draw the perfect face of the angel. But they were too close now, and Dean couldn't help himself, he was captive now by those full and pink lips.

Castiel noticed this, and he swallowed hard. "What... You...?" the angel tried to formulate a word, but he couldn't. Dean was kissing him now without asking any permission. The kiss was passionate and impetuous, it happened so fast that Cass couldn't respond immediately. His eyes were still wide open, the moment was so overwhelming. His head was out of function, was Dean kissing him? Damn he was! He almost had to reach for stability with his legs because Dean was pushing him so hard. 

"This is real..." thought Castiel, at the same time when his eyes were closing and his hands were searching for Dean's body. Dean moaned when he felt the angel's hands in his back and how the lips he was kissing so desperate, started to kissing him back, with the same roughly passion.

"Dean... I can't... We can't... The Empty..." Murmured Castiel in the middle of that kiss, that each of them were wishing never end.

"We figure it out... Don't worry... He won't take you... Because you are mine." Whispered Dean kissing him more and more, making of that moment their eternity.


End file.
